The Legend of Phantom, Majora's Mask
by Hitokage Higure
Summary: Link died falling down the rabbit hole. The goddess paniced for a moment and shoved someone else into Links body because they couldn't find his soul. Cia decides to take advantage of the change in Fate. Find out what happens by Reading! Comment! Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Phantom, Majora's Mask

It is said that all things have a Destiny, a path that you will see the end of no matter what. But, sometimes Fate decides to throw a wrench into the plan. Even if that wrench happens to be a broken neck from leaping downs a hole in a burrowed out tree and landing on a large flower.

In the moments between time

"He's dead?" A dark skin, white haired, violet eyed young woman exclaimed in shock. "Lana? Is he really dead?"

"That's not supposed to happen." A light skin, blue haired, violet eyed teenage girl pointed out. "He's dead Cia. What are we supposed to do now?" She looked at her sister in confusion.

"Calm down children. Aunty Fate has interrupted things. Again." A tall, white haired, pale skinned, violet eyed woman in a violet and blue dress with gold decorations walked into their monitoring room of the hero.

"Mother! What's going on?" Cia fretted as she rewound the events to see where things had gone wrong.

"What are we going to do?" Lana looked at her mother for answers.

"I'm not sure." Their mother told them calmly as a magic circle flared to life near them.

From the circle a window opened up with the image of a normal looking woman. She had long blond hair, red eyes and wore a Stetson hat.

"It wasn't me." She declared.

"Fate, how nice of you to call and you say it's not your fault? Dear sister I find that hard to believe. For years you've been pushing for change to our Sister's creation." Time pointed out.

Fate looked embarrassed and tried to think of something to say.

"It wasn't her." Cia spoke up pointing at the monitors screen.

On it was shown what had happened; Link leaping down a burrowed out tree hole and catching a dragon vein straight to Termina. And then a wave of dark energy passed through Link for a brief moment and when Links fall should have begun to slow and not break his neck; he did.

"That is not your style. In fact it seems our brother has somehow begun to awaken." Time sounded detached from everything now.

"I have a bad idea." Fate said ending her communication spell and disappearing.

Cia and Lana looked to their mother for answers. She held up a hand for silence.

"Wait for it."

On the screen Link began to twitch and for a moment time rewound and then began to play normally as Link landed on his feet this time.

"His eyes are still dull." Cia pointed out.

"Give Aunty Fate a moment." Lana encouraged her sister.

After a moment Links eyes began to light up.

"Oh good we have our Hero again. I'm curious how she got Death to release his soul?" Time wondered over to a monitor to make a call.

Cia narrowed her eyes focusing on Link.

"Sister I think we should get back to our duty." Lana encouraged her sister with a hand on her shoulder as events began to unfold as they were supposed to Link shaking himself, looking around and making sense of where he had landed.

"What do you mean?" Time shouted into the monitor.

Skull kid was making his speech now. Link was just standing there and then he interrupted the monologue.

"What did Link say?" Cia demanded.

"We turned off the audio; nothing important was supposed to happen." Lana started messing with the monitor.

Skull kid seemed to take offense to Link's comments and decided to curse Link early. He promptly collapsed to the ground and started howling in pain. Not screaming, just howling.

"That is not the Deku curse." Cia started panicking as she watched Link.

Skull Kid laughed as he back peddled through the air with his two fairies through an automatic door and down a tunnel.

Link lay on the ground no longer howling in pain just curled up in a ball.

"I'm going to his side." Cia started walking out of the room.

"Hold daughter." Time ordered as she rubbed her head with her hands.

"No, I'm done watching over him. This, this isn't fair to OUR hero. He deserves better." Cia argued.

"Be that as it may be. That is no longer our Hero." Her daughters were ready to say something, but she held her hand for silence.

"When Link died that was a genuine death. His soul however has not gone on to reincarnate into the next hero. It is missing. When Fate found out about this in the mere moments she had she chose to put a different soul in Link." She rubbed her face in exhaustion.

"That's, can Aunt Fate do that?" Lana wondered concerned.

"I don't know. I don't know how this will change things either." Time groaned.

"I'm going." Cia said.

"And what will you do when you get there?" Her mother demanded.

"I don't know, but I'm done watching." She said walking out of the room.

In a whole in the ground

"If that was magic then I don't want to experience it ever again." Link groaned as he got up off the ground. He looked himself over.

"So, I'm not a Deku? I think I've broken the dream already." He groaned looking about.

Looking about he saw that he was standing on a bright pink flower on a small puddle of water in a cave?

"No that's bark; I'm at the bottom of the inside of a tree." Two torch stands are illuminating the area and across from him was a circular door that he was supposed to go through.

"If this is like the game then how am I going to advance without being a Deku?" Link wondered walking towards the door. The door rolled aside as he approached it.

"I had wondered how people manage to roll them when they are larger than the person opening it." He mused as he passed through the tunnel eventually coming out at the next room. It was circular with a series of "hills" with Deku flowers on them.

"Game logic dictates I need to be a Deku, but I am not." He smirked to himself. "Dream logic on the other hand says I can walk across the gap."

He stepped forward and promptly fell down the side of the hill he was on and landed on his face.

"Paine tells you you're alive." He groaned as he got up. "Maybe it's a lucid dream? Or I'm sleepwalking in which case I would probably have woken up from that." He walked over to the lowest hill and started climbing up. Once he got to the top he heard laughter.

Looking up he saw Skull Kid with his fairies descending from the ceiling.

"Prospero is rewriting reality again." He muttered.

"Were going to play a game. Hide and Go Seek." Skull Kid started laughing.

"I love hide and seek." Tael cried joyously as he flittered about excitedly.

"But we never play with more people. That time we played with those bomber kids was the worst. They kept changing all the rules." Tatl complained.

"How about we...mmphh." Link tried talking only to find it muffled.

"Don't worry you'll be able to talk soon, I just wanted to set the rules first. And the rules are simple. Your it. Find me in Three? Yeah three days and I might undo this spell as your prize." He ended the silencing spell on Link.

"Undo this one?" The fairies shimmed together.

"How about the quiet game?" Link suggested only finding his feet stuck in the plant.

"Bad Hylian, no running away. You're our new playmate after all. Unlike those other guys we'll be friends forever." He started cackling uncontrollably. The fairies floated away from him seemingly concerned.

"It'll be perfect like this. They were the only other ones good at the game." He started shaking his head as waves of dark magic flowed down onto Link.

"Oh, come on." Link complained before he started screaming again while falling to ground. He was lucky he didn't fall off the hill this time.

"The game starts when you arrive in Termina, you better hurry." Skull Kid cackled once more before flying out of the room with the fairies in tow.

"I really hate him." Link groaned getting to his feet again only to notice his balance was off.

"What?" He stumbled a bit getting his footing back under him his new hair falling over his face.

"Vines? With roses? For hair?" His eyes dilated before he ran his hands up and down his body.

"This doesn't feel right. Even if I've been turned into a Deku I expect some pieces of anatomy to be accurate. Then again I don't really know what Deku anatomy is." He tried to rationalize it all as he felt his clothes. His belt was there with multiple pouches on it. His once green tunic and shorts had turned into a cheongsam with slits up both legs. It was short sleeved and there were green slippers on his feet. He sat down before checking under his clothes.

HIS face morphed into one of surprise as HE slipped HIS hands under the anatomically correct undergarments. HIs face morphed from surprise to embarrassment as He pulled out his hands.

"Okay, its okay." her hands flew to her throat as she noticed the pitch of her voice was a lot softer than what she was used to. she had put it down to Link's lack of talking that had made her voice so soft when she had spoken to Skull Kid.

She put her hands to in her hair to get a better feel for it. It was thin for a vine and the roses were red and smelled nice helping her calm down some more. "Okay sitting here doing nothing doesn't get me anywhere. I need to get to Termina." She got up and walked over to the flower.

"Just step on and plunge in?" Link wondered. The Deku flower seemed excited by her presence, so she let her instincts take over. She put her feet in the flower bud and she slipped right on down into the flower. It was strange. It was warm and moist and when she pushed down with her feet she was shot out at high speed towards the ceiling and fell a bit before her hair began spinning at high speed keeping her a float.

"Okay now how to move...!" She suddenly flew forward as she tilted her head towards the door across the way.

"Alright, just tilt my head in the direction I want to go and I'll go in that direction. That's not too hard. Oh, god? Gods? How do I steer when I become a Goron?" She wondered as she landed in front of the door.

As she approached the door it slid up without any prompting and she walked through. The new room was vast, huge tree trunks were coming up from a sheer black abyss and the pillars she could land on looked further away than they had appeared in games.

"Important question I need an answer for; do I have the Triforce of Courage? Because I certainly don't very courageous, in fact I'd be willing to spend the rest of my life back in the previous room. But, the answers I seek are on the other side. Just don't think about it too much." She told herself as she stepped into another flower and got launched out of it as she moved to the next platform. Once she landed she noticed the chest on the platform.

"Are there really random chests lying around the area?" She mused opening it, inside was a handful of small brown seeds.

"Deku nuts?" She wondered confused. "I will have to ask about this later." She put them in a pouch on her hip. She stepped into another flower and moved onto the next platform. She repeated the process until she landed on the final platform and on it was a tree twisted in agony.

"You must have been the Deku. They never gave you a name. You were just a Deku, so this time I'll learn your name. I owe you that much at least." Link said solemnly to the Deku.

She moved on through the tunnel until everything seemed to become warped and twisted until the world became normal again. A stone door closed behind her with a resounding boom. The room she was in now was the base of the clock tower. A small river flowed in front of her with a ramp going over it and around the base leading to the door into Termina.

"Still not feeling courageous." She muttered. "The first sign of insanity; talking to yourself and I keep thinking I'm going to respond. Now I wish the fairy had stuck around."

"Why would you want a fairy when you can have me?" A sultry voice asked as a dark skinned, white haired, violet eyed scantily dressed woman walked down the ramp to the Deku girl.

"I'm not sure at this point Miss?" Link eventually got out as the woman stood in front of her giving an eyeful of flesh. The woman in question looked at Link in confusion.

"When did you become a girl?" She wondered.

"I think it was shortly after I landed on the flower after I broke my neck?" Link said slowly and with confusion on her face as her right hand went to her neck to feel that it was still there.

"Oh, don't worry about that my dear." The woman pulled Link to her chest in comforting movement.

" _Now I am baffled and confused."_ Link thought.

"My name is Cia and I am here to help you my dear, confused Hero." She said holding Link tightly to her bosom.

" _If it's like this then I don't mind dying, but I kind of like living."_ Link thought as she tried to push away from her.

"That's a bit forward my dear." Cia giggled thinking Link wanted something else than more air to breath.

"I need to breath, Cia." Link muffled from in between her breasts.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe you want to sleep instead?" Cia suggested.

"Kind of want to breathe." Link said softly starting to pass out.

"What was that? Sleep?" She giggled as Link's motions became slower and slower.

"Stuck ...as ... Deku..." Link got out before she passed out.

"Oh, right. You're like that right now." She let Link go from her bosom.

Link took a deep breath of air. "Okay, Cia. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you, silly." Cia teased.

"Help me? How?" Link wondered curiously.

"Let's go into town then. It's time to get things started." Cia walked back up the ramp motioning Link to follow. Her high heel's clicking with each step.

"What is going on?" Link wondered following after her.

Once they were in the Clock Tower proper Link looked about for the Happy Mask Salesman. I mean there are no deep shadows for him to hide in, there's no piano/organ along the back wall and the door sealed behind her when she came in down below. Where could he be hiding? There is the strange Sheikah stone. Maybe he's hiding in their?

Cia was waiting at the top of the stairs while Link stopped at the bottom of the stairs when the sound of footfalls came from behind them. " _How? There's no way in from down there unless he was underwater?"_

"I see you've met with an unfortunate fate." His voice came from behind them.

Even though she was expecting it Link jumped. Cia shrugged her shoulders once she noticed who had spoken.

"Oh my, Lady Cia, I wasn't expecting you." The man bowed profusely to her.

"Happy Mask Salesman, we had wondered what had become of you, but I see you've taken up wandering. How is the curse by the way?" She mocked him.

"Manageable, my Lady." He remained bowed at the waist.

"Oh do stop bowing with that pack on you look ridiculous." She ordered him starting to tap her foot in impatience. "What do you want Salesman?" She demanded.

"I had hoped to acquire the Hero's services in recovering an important relic, but it seems I shall have to do so myself if you would, but lift the curse for a moment." He told her dispassionately.

Link watched the exchange fascinated. These two have a history together? Or did something else happen? Questions were starting to pile up and it was best to answer them as quickly as possible rather than wait for important and relevant information to be MADE ready.

"No. The curse remains. So, what do you say Hero? Help the man or ignore him?" Cia asked her.

Link looked at her baffled."Do you know what's going to happen if we go through those doors?"

"Yes." She smiled at her.

"Then why would you ask?" Link demanded.

"To give you a choice, even if each choice you make results in the same ending than it is still your choice. The fact that I know what will come of it that doesn't change your freedom to choose. After all freedom from where I stand is all in the choices that we make. And I chose to be by your side regardless what choice you make." Cia explained never losing her smile.

"That is actually annoying." She shook her head in annoyance before turning to the Salesman. "Let me guess; find a mask?"

He didn't bat an eye. "Exactly, it is an ancient artifact of immense power that is at this moment threatening to destroy this town and the surrounding area." He explained calmly.

"Sure. See you soon." Link walked up the stairs and through the door.

"Hey, wait up!" Cia called.

"Time travelers are such an unusual bunch. I knew the Hero had time traveled before, but when did he become a She?" The Salesman shook his head in disbelief as he set up camp. He put his piano/organ along the back wall and a tent in the corner across from the ramp.

"It'll all be over in three days anyways." He muttered making tea and then a thought hit him. "This is going to be a time loop until the Hero saves everyone isn't it? I'd best make the best of these days. Now what should I do if I'm going to be stuck doing it for the next three days?"

Southern Clock Town 6:00 am

As Link stepped into the blinding sunlight she covered her eyes.

"Well now isn't this interesting." Cia's voice said from Links shoulder.

"Huh?" She looked at her shoulder and saw a Quetzalcoatl floating their gently flapping its wings every now and then.

"What?"

"Oh, don't be so surprised it's not every day someone like me gets to interact on the mortal plane. Only in high magical locations do I get to retain my usual form." Cia explained.

"What?"

"That face is priceless. I've never seen it like that. It's always calm and collected. Very rarely surprised, but shocked? I've never seen that." Cia gushed.

"What?"

"Stop that or I'll bite you in on the nose." She threatened

Cia's new look was the size of a snake with black wings and bright violet eyes. Her fangs weren't that long and she couldn't tell if she was poisonous. Her colors were primarily black with a white stripe down the middle of her body.

"Ok." Link faced forward and started walking to the Laundry pool.

Around them construction crews set up stalls, people went about their business and a dog started charging Link causing her to start running.

"So, how do you know what's going?" Cia wondered circling around Links head as she bolted for the Laundry room with the little yappy dog on her heels.

"Why does this dog hate Deku's?" Link groaned running up the stairs and down the path to the laundry pool. The dog stopped at the stairs and barked before wondering off.

The Laundry Pool was pretty much how it was shown in game; a river, a bridge, a bell, a bench and floating over the water one golden fairy.

"Hey, are you going to talk to me?" Cia hissed at her.

"I will, eventually, when I have nothing, but time to use up." Link told her stepping onto the middle of the bridge and jumping off onto the river. Rather than plunging into the water as expected she hopped in place twice and then hopped forward to catch the stray fairy and another two back to dry land.

 _"So, more than five hops; I this need to test this more."_ Link thought as the fairy started talking.

"Please, return me to the Fairy Fountain in North Clock town, hurry please!" It squeaked out from in Link's Hair.

"How did it get in my hair?" Link looked at Cia in surprise.

"Fairies like hair, hats and shiny objects. Even Great Fairies are like that." Her face became thoughtful. "And flowers, forests and their springs. Honestly it's never made much sense. Then again Farore made all the living creatures, so she'd be able to tell you why."

"You're related to Farore?" Link blinked at her in disbelief as she walked out of the Laundry Pool and towards North Clock Town.

"She's one of my mother's many sisters. She's a bit annoying around celebrations, but it's usually in good fun." Cia mused.

"So, she's your Aunt." Link wondered just how large the pantheon of the world was.

"One of many." Cia agreed.

"Huh."Link mused as she went up the ramp past the bank, the owl statue. _"I should find out how to fight in this new form soon."_ She walked up the next ramp and entered North Clock Town.

This looks somewhat like in the game. It's an actual park. More trees, swings, jungle gym, a sea saw and a ladder to the slide rather than standing pillars though there still there. The Deku playground is fenced off with a gate near the Great Fairy Fountain. Speaking of which it was actually stylized rather than just a hole in the wall; very Greek, all pillars and an Iron wrought fence gate that was open. Tingle was floating by a single red balloon near the gate to Termina field and the bomber kid was shooting at a stationary balloon? The outer wall was visible, but the gaurd was not. She could see the entrance to Eastern Clock Town from where she stood on the path.

"Cia, do you know how the balloons are holding still rather than drifting away?" Link wondered walking over to the Fairy Fountain.

"Basic magic, stationary levitation is learned by most children. Few go on to become full on sorcerers so no one ever really learns flight." She explained it as if she was talking about the weather. A thought crossed her mind.

"Do they have magic where you're from?" Her curiosity was palatable.

"No and I don't know how I got here." A note of hysteria was in Links voice.

"Ah, ah, ah there's no reason to panic." Cia tried to be southing by circling around Links waist and then up her body in her simulacra of a hug.

"Your right, breaking down now into a hysteric mess would not be helpful right now." Link kept her voice calm and focused on the path to the fairy fountain.

 _"Well, this could be worse. I have a not quite Link, an end of the world scenario; Dins world can survive without the moon." She stopped her thoughts for a moment. "I think it can, that scenario has never been brought up. I mean who would be stupid enough to do that? Most of them focus on Uncle coming back."_

Link walked through the gate to the Fairy Fountain. It lacked any lighting along its path because ahead of them was the Fountain. It gave off a soft light from its waters, beckoning, calming and filled with little golden fairies. Once they reached the edge of the path the fairy in Links hair flew forth to reform the Great Fairy of Magic with the other fairies.

The Great Fairy sprung forth from the water covered in a one piece leaf suit. Her long pink hair was in three equal ponytails and her eyes seemed to scream mischief. Or maybe it was the fact that her eyes were violet like Cia. The mischief was implied.

"Oh, thank you transformed one and Lady Cia how unexpected. I didn't think I warranted such a response." The Great Fairy floated low over the water, sitting in a laid back manner, rather than float above like they usually do.

Link stood their blinking at the Great Fairy her voice having left her for the moment.

"Great Fairy of Magic, It is good to be amongst someone respectable for a change." Cia flapped her wings lifting off from Link and circling above them both.

"I'm sorry about the lack of magic in the spring, but I have been broken apart for quite awhile at this point. I'll have to have a look around town to find out the exact date that I've been indisposed for." The Great Fairy explained calmly.

"Completely understandable my dear, now what do you know about what is going on in Termina?" Cia circled around them for a bit before landing atop the Great Fairies head.

"The Skull Kid was a harmless prankster until he came into possession of his mask. It is a relic from the Ikana war though which side used it I could not say. My sisters may know more on the matter. I myself was focused on healing casualties of the war." She explained turning her attention to Link.

"Hmm, I suppose we'll just have to investigate Termina then." Cia mused.

"Now, little one who has been transformed let me see what I can do for you." A magic circle appears under Link and lifts her up to the Great Fairy.

Cia watched Link carefully throughout all of this. Since entering the fountain Link had a look of surprise and wonder on her face. Almost as if she had never seen a Great Fairy before. She had already adapted to her new body. No problems walking or running, she figured out the Deku flowers with no problem and water skipping with ease. She had a smile during the water skipping now that she thought about it. And she had confirmed that she knows what's going to happen anyways. How much of that was accurate now was up for debate. Oh, the Fairies about to speak.

"I can see that the Skull Kid cast the spells, but the magic to undo them are beyond my abilities at this time. Maybe if my sisters and I worked together we could. But, for now I can at least do this." The magic circle lit up under Link as magic began to wash over her.

Link felt the magic flowing over her. It wasn't like Skull Kids magic; dark, cold and painful. This, this was warm, bright and comforting. All her fears, concerns and worries were melting away. Then she felt it, bubbling up from within, her own magic and then it exploded out from her.

Shrieks of surprise from the shear amount of Magic exploding forth from her came from Cia and the Great Fairy.

"Well, that's new." Cia looked at Link with new eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Link finally said something since entering the spring.

Soft laughter came from the Great Fairy. "Oh, little one there's no need to apologize. When I felt your magic was sealed so deeply within you I just thought it would rise up like many young ones magic does slowly and calmly, not explosively. You have quite a bit of magic in you for one so young." She laughed a bit more at the whole thing.

Link blushed fiercely at the whole thing.

 _"Worth it."_ Was all Cia could think as she watched Link.

"Now this should be a proper gift." Magic from the Great Fairy washed over Link again this time she felt it flowing into her teaching her something. A spell, she was getting her first spell. She started giggling like crazy at the thought.

"Most people don't respond with laughter when I give them a spell, but for you I think it works." She joined in the laughter as her spell came to an end.

"Should you return to your normal form before I can undo it I will have another gift for you little one." The Great Fairy put her down on the spring's edge.

"You should seek out the Elder on the edge of town if you wish to find out more about the Skull Kid. My magic wanes and I must rest. May the Gods aid you little one, Lady Cia." The Great Fairy of Magic broke into golden motes and descended into the spring.

Cia flapped her wings as she floated down to Link. "Do you feel somewhat better now? Hero."

"Somewhat." Link turned and walked out of the Fairy Fountain.

Cia followed after her. "So, do you have nothing, but time now to explain how you know what's going on?"

Link looked back at her and smiled. "Not yet. I have to do a few things before that. After all it's not even noon of the First day and we have Three days to fulfill the Salesman's request."

North Clock Town 10:00 am

The sun was still rising in the East its rays just piercing the tree tops. The Bomber kid was still shooting at the balloon and somehow still missing.

She sighed and focused on her new knowledge. Her magic flowed into her hair and the roses bloomed into six sharp blades and pirouetted. Six roses flew from her hair and converged on the balloon. It popped with a mighty explosion startling everyone nearby. The Bomber kid was looking about for who popped it.

"Cool, I have swift." Link walked up behind the Bomber Kid and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hello."

"Ah! Don'tsneakuponpeople. Waityou'reaDekuscrub. Didyoupopmyballoon?" He said all of this quickly.

"Yes."

"Ahhhhh!" He yelled in frustration.

"Why'd you do that?" He demanded.

"I wanted your attention. Do you know where an Elder who lives on the edge of town might be?" She asked him calmly and nicely.

"YoumeantheProfessor?Whydoyouneedtoseehim?AreyouworkingwithHIM?Iwon'ttellyouathing?" The kid said all of this quickly as well still frustrated.

"I just wanted to know where the Elder was. The Great Fairy told me to seek him out." She explained starting to get annoyed by the kid.

"The Great Fairy is better?" He asked in disbelief. "I still don't trust you. You want to get to the Professor then you have to prove yourself in a game of Hide and go Seek." He blew on a whistle and four other Kids came bolting out of nowhere and lined up next to him.

"If you can find us all before dawn tomorrow I'll let you meet the Professor." He threw down a Deku nut blinding Link and Cia.

"My eyes, why are Deku nuts available to everybody?" Link complained as she rubbed her eyes.

"At least you can do something about it. This form has no hands. Pick me up so that I don't run into something or get stepped on." Cia demanded having fallen from the sky due to the blinding light.

Link picked her up and she slid up Links arm and circled around Links neck like a necklace. "I don't know what you're doing, but hurry up."

Link just smiled and started heading for the northeast corner. _"I haven't played hide and go seek in a long time."_ She mused as a flash of red against green caught her attention. She could barely see him looking one way and new he'd hear her approach. So, with that in mind she just charged him through the foliage. Of course he heard her and took off running, quite quickly at that. Wow these guys are fast. We were now passing the playground equipment and he was heading for the Deku play ground fence for one reason or another maybe he was going to double back past her? And he did just that going closer to the border wall, so pirouette now. As she spun he had to slow down just enough to avoid a hair whip and as her spin slowed she reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Ahhhhh!" He cried angrily. "You still have to catch everyone else!" He demanded.

"Okay. I'll see you later." She turned and started walking away as she did so she heard him mumbling.

"Circle, Circle dot dot.."

"Doesn't someone else have to administer the cootie shot?" Link mused aloud as she walked towards the entrance of Eastern Clock Town.

A scream of frustration came from behind her causing her to break out into giggles. Cia wasn't sure what was funny, but she joined in causing Link to laugh some more.

"Why are you playing hide and go seek with these children?" Cia was still rapidly blinking her eyes to see clearly.

"Well, I know where to go I just don't know what will happen if I just ignore what I'm supposed to do to get what I want." Link explained as she took in East Clock Town. There was the Mayor's office, a ramp behind the Milk Bar, the Stock Pot Inn and the gamming stores. The decorations for the Carnival were still being put up, but there were fewer people out than you'd expect for it.

She walked up the ramp behind the Milk Bar and stopped at the ledge. There was the pillar she had to jump too to get across to the chest atop the Shooting gallery. No visible Bomber down below. He wasn't up here with a Cucco, so that leaves the Stock Pot Inn and there's a flash of blue in the fence confirmed his presence.

"Okay and now for something completely different." Link said to no one in general. She stepped back a bit and took a running start before rolling and jumping off the edge and making it across to the pillar. Getting up she took another running start to the eye on the shooting gallery. She almost fell off, but kept her footing before jumping to the next one and then onto the roof of Honey and Darling.

"I didn't know you could do that." Cia commented as Link moved across the roof.

"Neither did I. I mean if I wasn't the same size I was before the transformation that wouldn't have worked. If I had short legs, arms and torso with an oversized head I wouldn't have pulled this off." Link said dismissively.

"That was too specific for you to bring up like that." Cia pointed out.

"Yeah, it was. The Deku I know are small stubby things. Not really good for getting around without a Deku flower." Link turned the corner and found the treasure chest that she was looking for.

"Is that how you knew this was here?" Cia probed.

"Yep." Link felt the chest to see if it was locked and found it wasn't. Opening it she found a Silver Rupee. She grabbed it and looked at her pouches, one stood out from the rest for its symbol; a rupee. It just barely fit.

"And how are you going to get down from here?" Cia wondered.

"Jump." Link did exactly as she said. Cia shrieked in surprise and took flight from Link as she rolled on her landing.

"You are crazy." Cia hissed at her as she floated above her.

Link just laughed her off and headed for the Deku flower near the Labyrinth Game. She stepped in and launched right up into the air. She floated for a moment and turned to the roof extension of the Stock Pot Inn.

As she landed she heard the footsteps of the Bomber kid stop and waited for the approach of Link. " _And thus the problem with hiding in an isolated area arises."_ Link thought as she approached. She walked slowly and softly around the bell until she came up behind the kid. She reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in terror.

"Got yah." Link said calmly when he paused for air.

"Rats, you still have to find everyone else though."

"Okay, see you later." Link called as she walked off the edge of the roof.

"That was easy." Cia commented.

"This is very easy right now." Link walked through the pathway to South Clock Town.

They came out on the left hand side of the tower and it was still a busy little place. "Now where would a child hide in all of this mess?"

Link looked over the area for anything that would stand out from the rest. That crate in the middle of the aisles looks out of place. I mean no one is doing anything about it.

"I think he's under the crate in the middle of the aisles." Cia suggested.

"That's what I was thinking." Link walked down the ramp and into the aisle with the crate and flipped it over.

"Ahh." The Bomber cried in surprise and tried to bolt before Link reached out and grabbed him.

"Dang it, I thought I was clever." He pouted sitting there.

"Good try though." Link said walking away towards the Laundry Pool.

"Why are we here again?" Cia inquired as she flew in large circles around the area.

"I think the Bombers are hiding in every section of Clock Town, so I have to be here again to find one. Or two if two hid in here." Link looked for something out of place in such a small area.

"How about the crate again?" Cia suggested passing close to Link.

"They wouldn't do that again, would they?" Link wondered as she flipped the crate over.

Lo and behold another Bomber. His attempt at running away was stopped by Links hand on his head telling him he had been caught.

"So, where to next?" Cia asked curiously as Link walked back to South Clock Town.

"They couldn't have named all their sections something else could they? No its compass direction plus town. I should have known." Cia grumbled floating near Link.

"Look this has barely taken any time at all. It'll be over soon." Link tried to encourage Cia to see the positive side of things.

Western Clock Town was pretty much like the game from where they had come in. A smooth hill next to a series of stairs with stores spread out sporadically along it and nothing on the opposing wall. Right the bank is built into the Clock Tower.

As Link walked up the hill she kept her eyes peeled for anything out of place. What she had noticed first about it was its lack of people. The only place that had been emptier had been North, but that's because it was a park right? Once she came to the plaza for West she saw the Bomber kid. He wasn't hiding, just walking in front of the swordsman school and the post office. He saw her and bolted around the square like his little life depended on it.

"Oh come on!" Link cried giving chase. Were it not for the lack of people in the area this would have been difficult. It was still difficult due this kid's unbelievable speed, but eventually she caught him.

"You still have to catch everyone else!" He told her looking smug.

"You're the last one I caught." Link said controlling her breathing.

"Oh, man come on we have to get back to Jim!" He cried running off.

"Where do they get that energy?" Link wondered following after him.

"I think it has to do with being small. I mean you're bigger and you just direct all your energy into chasing small people. So, I don't see how you're out of energy." Cia mocked her.

Link sighed in defeat finding it pointless to argue it.

As Link approached the group of kids they formed up into a straight line and the Red bandanna one spoke up.

"Your good at Hide and Go Seek." He shook his head sadly. "If only you were a Hylian."

"No scrubs!" The rest cried angrily.

"The gang has spoken. If you were a Hylian I'd give you an official Bomber Notebook, but you'll only get this week's password instead."

With that said they each turned around slowly revealing the numbers on their backs. 54321.

"Gotitmemorized?" Red asked quickly. Link nodded in confirmation.

"Bombers dismissed." He called causing the kids to run off. He himself took out a balloon and inflated it before letting it float up high enough to shoot at it.

"Okay. Have fun with that." Link walked away feeling somewhat annoyed.

"Well that was rude of them." Cia commented as she hung around Links neck.

"Their only like that because of the Skull Kid. I can't really blame them for it. What I find interesting is that they identify as Hylian. I thought they only lived in Hyrule?" Links annoyance had disappeared and been replaced with curiosity.

"That's adorable that you think that." Cia giggled at the idea. _"Sometimes it's the small things that give everything away. You don't know the history."_

"Hylian's have spread across the whole continent. The main kingdom known to deities as Hylia's Hyrule is where many Hylian's have immigrated from due to its repeated wars both civil and foreign. Some races benefit from the repeated wars. Like the Demon Tribe. Others have either been evolved or become extinct. The Gerudo Tribe is a prime example of evolution."

"Once they were Hylian's and while they worshipped Din she could not aid them when after a certain war they were trapped in what would become the Gerudo Desert. Separated from the fertile green lands by a magic barrier they desperately pleaded with all of the gods "Aid us and we will serve you faithfully. Take what you will just let us live!" They had cried. And one of my Aunts answered them.

"Lanayru, Goddess of the storm went to them; if they would endure the heat of the sun and desert then long months of shade and rain would she bring them. Many of them accepted without hesitation for her presence had brought rain, cold and refreshing. The smart ones gathered as much water as possible in large pots and thanked their new goddess."

"Then there were those who doubted her offer. They wanted to return to the green lands of Hyrule not survive in a desert. They were the dumb ones, a small minority. The smart ones dug into the canyon walls, cultivated steppes with stubborn foods. The men and women's skin darkened from the sun and when the storms came they rejoiced. Their goddess had not abandoned them. But there were still those who wished to return to Hyrule and it was these ones who caused the final push that created the Gerudo as you know them."

Cia paused her speech as Link approached another Bomber kid. This one had a Yellow bandana on his head.

"Halt, you cannot pass." He said trying to sound commanding.

"Unless you know this week's password and you do know the password right?" He sounded completely uncertain of himself now.

"The password is 54321." Link said calmly.

"Oh, ok. I didn't know we were letting other races into the gang again. The Professor is up ahead." He said sounding excited as stepped out of the alley and off to the side.

"Thank you." Link said walking down the alleyway.

"Where was I?" Cia paused for a bit. "Oh, right, the dumb ones seeking to return to Hyrule. Now I say they were dumb, but that was in the actions they took not in how they actually achieved them. These dumb ones prayed to a dark god for powerful magic's. All they had to give up were the men in the village who weren't serving him. So, they drugged the village during a festival, rounded up the men and sacrificed them to their god."

Cia paused as they came across a water way. "Is this a sewer?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm pretty sure it is. Though the waters clean and theirs fish. So, I'm just going to hop across alright?" Link told her more than asked as she started hopping across. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten.

"Ten hops. I can live with that." Link said mostly to herself.

 _"Was she expecting more? Or maybe less?"_ Cia wondered before continuing her story.

"With the men who opposed them sacrificed to their god Hahra Gigant. The dumb ones figured at this point that they were in charge of the village at this point. The women responded appropriately especially those who had been married. Swords and spears were taken up quickly and many of the dumb ones were slain. Those that survived the initial attack retreated into the depths of the desert away from their ritual site and were forced to start anew. The women had the sense to destroy the ritual site and laid the foundations of a fortress. They needed to be ready should Hahra's servants ever return."

Link had walked in the water rather than deal with a skulltula and was now facing a balloon. A pirouette released a swift causing it to explode violently.

"What are these balloons filled with?" Link wondered rubbing her ears.

"They've always been like that. Now Lanayru's servants now sought the strength to drive Hahra's servants from the desert before they could enslave them. And so the bargain was struck with Lanayru. Agreeing to always be the daughters of Lanayru she granted onto her two most faithful servants powerful magic over fire and ice."

Cia paused her tale as they stepped into a new location. Now they were in some kind of basement; a multicolored and overstocked basement. Link ascended the stairs and found the Professor. He wore a blue robe, a blue hat and had long white hair and neatly trimmed goatee.

"Ah, another young one and Deku scrub at that. How may I help you?" He said in a grandfatherly voice.

"I was told by the Great Fairy that you could tell me more about the Skull Kid." Link said politely.

"The Great Fairy is better now? That's good and about the Skull Kid? Look through the telescope." He gestured to the large telescope that was pointing out into sky while looking somewhat disturbed about something.

Link looked through it and saw the Termina sky. It was blue.

"How do I zoom out?" Link asked.

"The bottom dial." The Professor told her absentmindedly.

"Thank you." Link dialed the telescope back and adjusted her visual until she was seeing Termina field. She had a niece view of the Southern Swamp, a partial view of the Great Bay entrance and all the rooftops of Clock Town. Panning over to the Clock Tower she saw Skull Kid lying atop it. He noticed the telescope and got up. He did a little jig and pointed up at the moon. Link panned up to the moon and got her first good look at it.

It's so close. So freaking close. How can anyone stay in the town knowing that it's so close? It's going to fall how can anyone stay? It has two large orange eyes and a maniacal grin more at home in Soul Eater. Then she saw it a teardrop falling from the moons eye. She felt the impact of the Moon's Tear outside as she panned back down to the Skull Kid. He mooned her before disappearing from the Clock Tower.

Link pulled away from the telescope, thanked the Professor and walked out of the Observatory into Termina Field. Cia could feel Links tension throughout her body. The Termina Field they had walked into was immediately fenced off by a wrought Iron Fence. Nearby was the Moon Tear in a neat little crater; all bright blue, crystalline and tear shaped. Link picked it up and put it in a pouch.

"Cia is there a god of the moon?" Link asked softly.

"I know the moon is being brought down, but we're going to stop it. So Tsukiyomi will be fine. It's why Link was directed here." Cia explained calmly hugging Link.

"Look up." Link told her looking down.

Cia shrugged to the best of her ability and looked up at the moon. Her eyes dilated to mere pinpricks. "How dare he? HOW DARE HE! TO TREAT A GODDESS LIKE THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF!" Cia raged from well above Links head.

"Cia, we're going to help her, kick his ass and then sleep this all off like a bad hangover." Link told her trying to calm down the enraged Quetzalcoatl.

"I will not calm down. I will go over there and destroy him!" She hissed venomously at Link.

"You wouldn't have brought Link here if you could have done so yourself already." She told Cia calmly her eyes holding back so much more.

Cia's rage was palpable. Her entire body was jerking around barley containing her rage. "Together we will destroy the Skull Kid and save Tsukiyomi."

She wrapped herself back around Links neck and tried to calm herself down by comforting Link. Who tried in turn to be comforting to Cia.

"I'll tell you everything I know soon okay?" Link told her as they went back into the observatory. She nodded to the Professor and went down the stairs to the basement.

"How did the rest of your story go?" Link asked to distract Cia from her rage.

"The followers of Lanayru marched into the depths of the desert to find Hahra's servants. And they were found ready with a crude base and an army of undead. The battle that followed was rather one sided. The living verses the dead and the living were a bunch of angry women. Victory was gained, but what was lost struck home quite hard for Lanayru's followers. Even though they had been victorious the dead don't always stay down. Hahra's power remained like an infection that they could not be rid of. And so they sought to contain it."

"The Arbiter's Grounds it was called. At first it was simply to imprison Hahra's infection upon the land, but it grew more and more until it became a prison of the dammed. Lost and vengeful souls came from across the land and either infested it or was added by force. They sealed the grounds in the depths of the desert and began building a temple of peace, reflection and reverence to Lanayru. This would go on to be called the Spirit Temple for no matter what happened to their bodies, culture or land their spirits would not be broken. Upon the temples completion Lanayru appeared before her daughters and granted upon them the gift that led to them becoming Gerudo."

"By that point the women did not want to give up what they had accomplished or developed in their time away from Hyrule and Lanayru knew this, so she cast upon them their blood line magic. It insured that they would always have daughters of their own to pass their ways onto. And just in time too as the barrier dividing them from Hyrule fell and though they had had each other they missed certain aspects of men."

Cia looked at Link to see her reaction. Seeing that she hadn't gotten the reaction she pouted.

"So, that's how the Gerudo became a ninety-nine percent female race." Link mused.

"And that does nothing for you?" She wondered as they hopped across the waterway back into town.

"I actually prefer the female form I just don't know about myself being female." Link explained softly.

Cia was momentarily dumbstruck. "Huh, didn't see that one coming."

As they stepped into the light of East Clock Town it was now well past noon and both of their stomachs rumbled.

East Clock Town 2:00 pm

"I think we should get something to eat." Cia suggested.

"Soon, I just have to do a few more things." Link said walking on to North Clock Town.

"Alright." Cia agreed being content to watch from Links neck.

North clock town was the same as usual. Wait Tingle had drifted over to the Great Fairies Fountain. She approached him and waved up at him.

"Sir? I hear you sell maps?" Link asked sounding uncertain.

"Oh, A customer!" He cried out in surprise as he jabbed a needle into his balloon causing him to plummet to the ground.

"What can I do for you Lass?" He asked cheerfully.

"Do you sell maps?' She asked him again.

"Yes I do wee Lass. I Have maps of Clock Town and Wood Fall. Five and Forty rupees apiece. Which one would you like?" He gave a big smile that came off a bit creepy.

"Uhm, both? " She asked innocently.

"Sure lass. That'll be forty five rupees." He held out one hand with the maps and the other for payment.

Link pulled out her silver rupee. "Uhm? Got change?"

"Certainly lass." He handed over fifty five rupees worth after accepting payment and giving over the scrolls.

"Thanks. Have a nice day." Link turned and walked away.

"You to Lass." He called saying his magic words and rising into the air again.

"You bought maps?" Cia looked over the remarkably well drawn maps of Clock Town and Wood Fall.

"Yep." Link agreed as she walked into South Clock Town.

Link walked down the ramps to the oddest thing in the area. A yellow Deku Flower.

"Hold it. That's private property, my private property. You can't use that flower!" A large, fat, overly dressed in a deep yellow robe Deku with a helicopter hat and handle bar mustache came out of the sky from somewhere.

"You can own a Deku Flower?" Link asked in innocent curiosity.

"What are you a tourist? Yes, you can own a Deku flower." The large Deku explained rudely.

"Point of fact I came in through the Lost Woods, so yes I am a tourist and thanks for the information. Now what would it take for you to let me use this flower?" Link switched from innocent to demanding immediately.

"Well with an attitude like that why would I do business with you?" He demanded in turn.

"Then I'll report you to the Better Business Bureau for your conduct!" Link threatened.

"You wouldn't!" The Deku challenged.

Link started walking away towards East Clock Town.

"No, wait! I'm sorry! It's the stress. I don't want to die! But, I don't want to lose my business. Please! Don't report me!" The Deku cried.

"Then what will it take to let me use the Flower?" Link didn't back down from her position.

"Ah, I don't know what's in your pocket?" He pleaded.

"I got this blue gem thing." Link offered pulling out the moon tear.

"That'll do." He pulled out the title land dead and exchanged it for the moon tear.

"Have a good day." He dove into the flower and launched out with two large bags and flew off.

"Well that was weird and totally not how I expected it to go down." Link wondered stepping into the flower.

"What were you expecting?" Cia asked just as they got pulled down and got squeezed against Link.

"I expected him to be polite, greedy and actually ask for the moon tear rather than be a rude asshole that I had to threaten to do business with." Link explained as they were launched into the air.

She tilted her head to the Clock Tower and flew over to its landing platform. As she was about to land she noticed a blue heart shaped container with a red heart inside it on the platform.

"Cia, is that a Heart Piece?" Link asked in confusion as she landed.

The Quetzalcoatl looked at Link. "Yes, they are incredibly rare and valuable. For a regular person a complete heart piece gives a person an extra ten years on their lives. In a combat scenario, you lose blood at much slower rate.

Link sat down on the balcony. "So, this won't open until midnight on the third day and after that its five minutes to moon plummet."

"I guess now you're going to tell me everything?" Cia wondered.

"We should probably get some food at some point and do you think we could stay with the Great Fairy?" Link wondered.

"Why are we not going to stay at a hotel?" Cia wondered.

"They are completely booked." Link explained.

"Ah, so yeah we'll get food at some time." Cia agreed.

"So, the beginning is usually a good place." Link lay back on the balcony. She noticed the time.

First day; 3:30 pm

Second day; 6:00 am

Link awoke at with a sudden yelp in the Great Fairy Fountain. She looked at her right arm and noticed Cia latched onto her arm her fangs deep into her arm.

"Why are you biting my arm?" She asked holding back a scream.

Cia slowly opened her mouth slowly pulling her fangs out of Links arm. "You weren't waking up. Breakfast is ready by the way."

She flew away to a blanket set up on the edge of the water and pulled out a fruit with what seemed like practiced ease. Link cradled her arm and restrained herself from screaming. The Great Fairy watched with partial concern and slight merriment. She had kept herself to a normal sized being rather than the usual giant. Link walked over to the blanket and grabbed a piece of fruit.

"You should eat up your going to have a busy day." Cia suggested.

"Right, training." Link didn't sound confident.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't go overboard with it and if you do overdo it I'll just heal you." The Great Fairy sounded far too happy about the whole thing.

Third day; 11:00 pm

Link sat on the edge of the balcony of the Clock Tower. The last two days, wait, yeah two days has been an experience for Link. Turns out getting trained by the Great Fairy is not easy, nice or at all something she wanted to experience ever again. From the training she had discovered that she did indeed have a weapon. A whip, a rose whip, it's razor sharp, a total of seven feet and is stored as a rose bud in her hair.

Cia took her knowledge of things rather well, although she kind of wondered about the whole time travel mechanic working when she played the song of time.

"Why would mother turn back time when you play the song?" She had asked confused.

"Why wouldn't she?" Link had panted out during a break.

"She's not supposed to!" Cia looked confused for a moment. "At least I think she's not supposed to."

The Great Fairy was just ecstatic that her sisters were going to be fine and should we make it back to Hyrule to give her a call. Not that I know how, though apparently Cia does.

Also, despite being the same size as Link regularly is and showing them the rose whip the guards continue to tell me to get an "adult" to escort me out.

11:30

Cia figure that either things will go as I know them or we'll be destroyed by the moon. So, she took all my bags and sub-spaced them. When questioned about this she explained that she still has her magic just in a more limited capacity and we won't lose our money through time travel. That means I'm not single handedly destroying the economy.

Turns out Rupees don't grow in grass they are mined by each race separately. Everyone just uses an agreed upon counting system for them. And they actually can't circulate more money than their collaterals worth otherwise they cause inflation. I think. It started getting into a lot of technical jargon at that point.

12:00

As the clock struck midnight fireworks shot up and the tower started to rise before gently leveling out. Whoever had designed this thing knew what they were doing. The stairs descended smoothly and the way was open.

"Let's find out what happens." Cia tried to sound encouraging.

"I'll bank on time loop." Link told her as she ran up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs they saw Skull Kid and the Fairies and the Skull Kid, the purple and white fairies saw them. The Ocarina of Time was poking out of a pouch on his belt.

"I found you Skull Kid. I guess I win." Link said calmly.

"Nu, uh you didn't find me in three days!" He pouted childishly.

"Sure I did the sun hasn't risen on the Fourth Day yet." She remained calm.

He turned from her and seemed to be pouting. The two fairies flittered about nervously.

"Change me back Skull Kid." She asked.

Skull Kid turned around and seemed to be deciding something.

"One more game?" He suggested.

"Change me back, please." She requested once more.

"No, it has to be one more game." He stomped the air like a child would the ground.

"She did find you in time limit Skull Kid." The white fairy offered.

"No SHE didn't! SHE's using a technicality. He gave her Seventy Two hours and SHE didn't find him in that time." The purple fairy rebutted.

"One more game and everyone will be involved, even them and all that has to happen is she gets the chance to summon THEM." The Skull Kid seemed to be talking to someone else rather than any one around him.

"Skull Kid? Are you alright?" Link asked softly.

"No, He's desperate." Cia told her.

"ONE MORE GAME AND EVERYONE WILL PLAY! ITS CALLED THE MOON IS FALLING!" He screamed looking up at the moon and shaking his head causing waves to magic to flow up and accelerate the moons fall.

"Oh, No! Quickly bring the Giants of the Swamp, Mountain, Ocean and Canyon here! Hurry!" The white fairy cried out before getting bashed to the ground by the purple fairy.

"Don't tell her that! It's too late already we've won the game!" The purple fairy cackled madly.

Link sighed as she performed a Swift throwing back the Skull Kid and destroying the pouch releasing the Ocarina Of Time.

"What are you doing?" The Purple Fairy demanded as it flew over to Skull Kid while Link rushed to the Ocarina.

When she grabbed it she got a sudden flash of memories, but they were blurred, faded not hers. She sighed and brought it to her lips praying harder than she ever had that this would work.

More memories came to her clear, sharp and of happier times. Now she knew how to play the Ocarina.

"Hurry, Hero he's about to do something." Cia urged.

The Song of Time sprung from the Ocarina as she played and Time moved.

"Well, I was wrong." Cia shrugged relishing the chance at being back in her normal body.

"Yes, you were. Now give your Mother a hug before I throw you back into regular time." She held her arms wild open for said hug.

"What is with our family and hugs?" Cia wondered as she hugged her Mother.

"I'm overly affectionate because none of my sisters visit often enough." Time explained letting go of her daughter.

"Now, this is for you." She held out an ornate hourglass.

"Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, but?" Cia wondered holding it. She already knew what time it was exactly where she was no matter when she was.

"I know you can keep track of time easily and Tsukiyomi plummeting to the ground is hard to miss, but you'll need it. Eventually. I always did hate doing time loops, but the needs must." She explained somewhat exasperated.

"Do you know what's caused all of this yet?" Cia wondered as images of the First day started to flow around her.

"Everyone's working on it, although Lana is annoyed that you are running around in the mortal realm albeit in your animal form." Her mother straightened some of her hair.

"To bad for her." Cia's smugness was palatable.

"Oh and one more thing." Her mother began only to fade away and everything to go temporarily white.

First Day, 6:00 am

"And time loop it is." Link said turning around and pushing through the door.

"Hey, don't close the door!" Cia hissed slipping in and going back to her hylian form.

"Then stay close to me." She suggested walking towards the Salesman.

Cia stopped for a moment at that her brain suddenly elsewhere.

"Hello. I got my Ocarina back can you help me?" She asked him cheerfully.

"So, it is a time loop. Thank the gods I already decided what to do." He said his eyes wide as he walked over to his piano/organ and took a seat facing her.

"Wait. I didn't offer to help you return to your original form." He said looking at her as if to explain why she thought he could help her.

"Do you want Majora back or not?" Link deflated and became annoyed.

"Do you have Majora?" He asked holding out his hands.

"I don't." He folded his hands on his lamp.

"But, I can't get it without being able to be a Hylian. And who else do you have going after it?" She pointed out.

He sighed in defeat. "I should never have touched that mask."

He turned back to his instrument. "Follow along with my song and you shall be release of the Deku souls sorrow and regrets returning you to your normal form.

The Song of Healing sprang from his instrument and the ocarina appeared in Links hands from Cia's magic before it transformed into a pan flute. Link was momentarily surprised as the knowledge of how to play it sprang into her mind from the Deku's spirit inside her and she began to play.

As she played the magic of the song washed over her, freeing her, no them, from their bondage together.

Cia watched and nodded along from the stairs where she stood. Despite having learned that she didn't know how to play an instrument during their two days of training they had bet on Links memories being embedded in the instrument.

Purple magic began flowing outwards from Link as she kept playing the notes over and over again before she felt it and stopped playing. The Deku mask fell from her face and she was back to being a normal Hylian, though still female.

"I'm back to normal or normal-ish." Link commented picking up the Deku mask. It was wooden; a female face with bright yellow eyes and green vine bangs curling around it from the edges.

Cia's face turned beat red and she kept her eyes on the ground now. Links green tunic had shrunk to fit her better. As a green dress and shorts, her boots now came up over her knees and were more feminine in style. The Kokiri sword was strapped across her back as well as the Hero's sword.

"Thank you very much." Link told the Salesman as she started walking away.

"Your welcome and when next you visit do bring Majora's mask as well." He started playing an uplifting and hopeful song.

"Cia are you coming?" Link wondered as she held the door open.

"Yes I'm coming." She walked up the stairs and through the door quickly turning back into a Quetzalcoatl.

First Day 6:30 am


	2. Chapter 2

I am unfortuneately ending this story. I really hate doing this. I really really despise doing this. But I'd rather end this than have people wait for an update thats never coming. But i dont take these stories down becasue these are constant reminders that I try. And often fail. But I keep trying. I take another swing at them. Because I want to write. Where I wanted to go with this story is irrelevant at this point. It got weird in my head. Goodbye for a second time Legend of Zelda Majoras Mask.

Your dumb author

Hitokage Higure


End file.
